


Details

by AudreyV



Category: Another Life (TV 2019)
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Intimacy, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Cas knows it’s dangerous to go down this road when she and Niko are exhausted— and they are, bone tired and wrung out— but the trip back to Earth is long and they’re both on edge from what happened with the Achaia three days ago.  She also knows they should be asleep, not drinking Niko’s gin in Niko’s room, but she wants this more than she wants to play it safe.
Relationships: Niko Breckinridge/Cas Isakovic
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the [annual femslash kink meme](Femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org). The prompt was Niko/Cas, fantasy.
> 
> There are a handful of Another Life prompts there! If I get particularly ambitious I may write fills for a few more of them. (I mean, “Niko/Cas, strap-on”? That practically begs to be written.)

Cas knows it’s dangerous to go down this road when she and Niko are exhausted— and they are, bone tired and wrung out— but the trip back to Earth is long and they’re both on edge from what happened with the Achaia three days ago.She also knows they should be asleep, not drinking Niko’s gin in Niko’s room, but she wants this more than she wants to play it safe.

So when Niko starts rambling about Erik and William and how lonely she was and how, in that moment, she didn’t see William as a person but as a living embodiment of her fantasy, Cas just shrugs and agrees with her.

“You were lonely,” Cas repeats, even though that moment outside the shuttlecraft seems like a lifetime ago.“He’ll get over it.”

“But will I?” Niko asks, a furrow in her brow. Cas doesn’t have an answer to that one, but maybe it doesn’t matter, because a moment later Niko’s bleary eyes turn to her like she’s seeing Cas for the first time.

“You must be lonely too,” Niko says softly.

Cas starts to shrug again but she can’t quite get past how serious Niko’s eyes are on her. She exhales slowly and nods. 

“I’m sorry,” Niko says. Cas isn’t sure why until her brain jumps back to Ian. This time she does shrug, and reaches out to squeeze Niko’s shoulder.

“It feels like a long time ago,” Cas admits. “And I don’t blame you.”

“There’s so much you should blame me for.”

Cas doesn’t argue. She just sits back on the couch and takes another swig of gin and tries to figure out how to steer the conversation back to somewhere that doesn’t make Niko look so pained.

She eventually decides on “Your fantasy was pretty boring” and she can tell immediately that Niko’s going to take the bait.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Niko asks, sitting up a little straighter and yanking the gin bottle from Cas’s hands.

Cas likes the hint of fire she’s seeing and decides to lean in.

“William could look like anyone, anywhere, and your ultimate fantasy was to relive some missionary sex you had with your husband in a cabin in the woods one time?”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Niko growls. “It wasn’t about the sex. If it was, I would have come up with something more exciting.”

“Bullshit,” Cas retorts with a grin. “Own your vanilla desires, Niko.”

“Okay, reverse the situation. What would you have wanted?”

“Nah, not playing that game,” Cas deflects. “It would be too unsatisfying to see my fantasy but have to get myself off because I couldn’t touch any of it. Holograms aren’t my thing.”

Niko nods. She looks thoughtful for a moment and Cas’s heart thuds in her chest.

“Okay… then remove that limitation. Any fantasy. You can touch, you can taste… tell me what you’d pick,” Niko says slowly. Deliberately.

Cas knows she should resist the challenge but she’s warm from the gin and tense from the weight of all they’ve been through and a little danger sounds like just the thing.

“Okay,” she says. “It’s a whole story though.”

“What does that mean?”

“For me, sex isn’t just the fucking. It’s the build, the lead up. Seducing, being seduced. The chase.”

“Got it,” Niko says. “Now tell me.”

“I’m in a bar. It’s crowded. I came alone but I know I’m not leaving alone. I’m having a beer, casual, chill, when a woman in a leather jacket comes in the door.”

“A woman,” Niko repeats like she’s surprised, like Cas’s bisexuality is something new. (Every time it comes up Niko acts surprised, like Cas loving women is something she can’t quite process enough to reliably remember.)

“A woman. Blonde, with a little swagger. She knows she’s not going home alone either. She’s tough.” Cas takes another swig of the gin. “But I’m tough too. Our eyes meet across the bar.I look away. I want her to chase me.”

“Does she?”

“Nope. She just snags a stool at the other end of the bar. Orders a drink. We spend that drink and the next one pretending we’re not going to fuck each other. Eventually she gets up and makes her way through the crowd to me.”

“What does she say?”

“Nothing. She just stands in front of me for a minute, then her eyes flick over to the bathroom door. I know what that means so I get up and follow her there.”

“Your fantasy is fucking a stranger in a bathroom?” Niko sounds shocked and maybe a little disgusted and Cas likes that more than she ever thought she would.

“You want to be a judgmental bitch or do you want me to continue?” 

“Sorry… go on.”

“She locks the door behind us and then she kneels in front of me. I’m surprised, at first, but I’m also into it. She unbuttons my jeans and slowly pulls them down my hips… She kisses my stomach, drags her lips across my abs and then down my thigh, just teases the fuck out of me until it’s taking all I’ve got not to just grab her hair and put her where I want her. She must sense that my patience is wearing thin because right then her hands slide up the curve of my ass and she leans in and starts eating me out.”

Cas looks at Niko, whose gaze is dark and focused on her.

“And?” Niko asks in an exasperated tone.

“And she eats me out and gets me off. I thought that part was obvious.” Cas grins. “Unless what you want is details.”

“I don’t.”

“You sure?” Cas asks. Niko huffs.

“You’re drunk.”

“Yeah,” Cas admits. “Aren’t you?”

“Drunk enough.”

“For what?”

“You like blondes?” Niko asks casually and suddenly it’s like there’s no air in the room.

“Depends,” Cas mumbles.

“On what?”

“You want to forget how lonely you are for a while?” Cas’s eyes study Niko, who takes the gin bottle out of Cas’s hands and places it on a side table before turning back to her.

“Depends,” Niko says. Her eyes bore into Cas like she can see all Cas’s deepest secrets. “Was that the only fantasy you’ve had about me?”

“That wasn’t you,” Cas scoffs.

“So you don’t want me on my knees?” Niko half-teases and suddenly that’s exactly what Cas wants.

The question hangs in the air for way too long as they look at each other. Cas is sure they’re both wondering if this is a disaster they should court, if they’ll be able to get up tomorrow and pretend it was just the gin. If that even matters since they’ll probably all die with Achaia bugs in their brains, sooner rather than later.

“I’ve thought about it,” Niko says quietly. “Believe me, I’ve had fantasies you wouldn’t find boring at all. You, naked in my lap, with my fingers inside you. I’ve thought about making you scream, making you beg. I’ve gotten myself off thinking about your mouth on me. But I sure as fuck wasn’t going to tell William any of that.”

Cas nods. Her bleary brain tries to process what she’s just learned but all she can think of is what Niko’s skin would feel like under her hands.

“It’s not because I’m lonely,” Cas says finally. She reaches for Niko’s face, skims her fingers down a flushed cheek.

Niko nods and a moment later she’s in Cas’s lap, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss.


End file.
